1. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tie down apparatus for securing a wheelchair in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a tie down apparatus which has a short connection link to the floor of the vehicle at the rear of the wheelchair which avoids slippage of the wheelchair in the event of a sudden stop of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of hold down devices. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,847 to Schiowitz; 4,060,271 to Williams; 4,257,644 to Stephens; 4,389,056 to Tenniswood; 4,427,210 to Wevers; 4,492,403 to Blomgren et al and 4,623,289 to Apostolos. All of the prior art devices are relatively complicated, do not adequately secure the wheelchair to the floor of the vehicle because of the use of flexible and sometimes elastic belts for holding the wheelchair against forward movement relative to the floor and/or are difficult to use for securing the wheelchair to the floor of the vehicle. Where front and rear tie down belts or chains securing the wheelchair to the floor of the vehicle are used, the belts or chains are in a direct line with the attachment means on the floor of the vehicle making the connection more likely to slip in the event of an accident. Further, the belts or chains are relatively long and require considerable room in the vehicle thus reducing the number of wheelchairs which can be carried in a given space in the vehicle. Further the lap belts for these prior art tie down apparatus are not secured directly to the floor of the vehicle in a metal to metal connection in the prior art apparatus.